


After a Long Night, I Have You to Come Home to

by Raelilly



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelilly/pseuds/Raelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec tries to reassure Magnus after a particularly bad nights hunt, and realizes the best way to reassure him is to show Magnus just how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a Long Night, I Have You to Come Home to

To say that Alec Lightwood was having a bad night would be an understatement. As he walked through the sleepy streets of Brooklyn towards home he was acutely aware of every ache and pain, all of which were definitely not improved by the fact that he was soaking wet and freezing cold. While patrolling the docs with Jace and some visiting Shadowhunters from the Paris institute they had stumbled unexpectedly upon a rather nasty Behemoth demon. The demon had knocked Alec and Jace into the river, and in the time it took them to climb out the demon had killed one of their companions. Alec hadn't known the fallen Shadowhunter, Jean Lestille, very well but every Shadowhunter lost hit close to home, and only served to remind those remaining how dangerous their daily lives really were. The thought made Alec weary, he longed for a shower, a warm change of clothes, and the comfort of the arms of the one he loved. He sighed knowing that he may have to wait until morning to see Magnus, it had taken quite awhile for the Silent Brothers to arrive and clear the scene at the docks and Alec doubted his boyfriend had stayed up to greet him. It was well after three in the morning, and since his trip into the Hudson had destroyed Alec's phone, he hadn't been able to call or text to know for sure. 

The evenings events had left Alec with a hollow sort of feeling; the discussion of Shadowhunter mortality (Alec’s in particular) had been a frequent and thorny topic as of late. Alec had reached a tenuous understanding with Magnus that they would spend all the time they had together. It still didn’t seem like enough to Alec, but it was all that he could offer. Magnus would live until someone found a way to kill him, while Alec’s time was limited by his mortal body. Fifty or sixty years had seemed like a long time to the eighteen year old, but tonights events only served to remind Alec that even that was not guaranteed. It made him feel as if he were standing at the edge of a cliff, staring down into an unknown abyss with no clue how far down it went. Alec felt a shiver that was definitely not associated with the cold. The only thing Alec could do was promise to love Magnus for as long as he was allowed, with all the love that he had to give. He resolved silently to do just that. 

Thankfully the appearance of home on the horizon stilled the thoughts in Alec’s mind. After all the discussions he had had with Magnus Alec knew these issues weren’t going to be resolved in one night, and the prospect of a hot shower and climbing into bed with a warm Warlock who enjoyed cuddling quickly pushed them from Alec’s mind. He smiled as he climbed the stairs to the loft apartment thinking of how Magnus would be sprawled across both sides of their bed. As he opened the door his mind was busy formulating the best plan for scooting Magnus back onto his own side of the bed without waking him. 

Alec’s mind was so busy that he was completely caught off guard when he entered the apartment only to be hit by the full weight of 6’2” of sobbing warlock at full speed. “Oh thank God!” Magnus sobbed as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck. It was only the Agility and Equilibrium runes on Alec’s back that kept them both upright, even with them Alec had to brace one arm against the wall. He wrapped the other around Magnus’ waist tentatively.

“Magnus, what on earth…? What’s happened? Are you alright?” Magnus was usually so calm and collected, anything that could get him this upset had Alec worried immediately, the arm that wasn’t bracing them against the wall began to roam his back searching for injuries. 

“You….you….I thought…..” Magnus sobbed as he clutched both hands against the side of Alec’s face. While this did nothing to clarify the situation to Alec he had at least completed enough of a cursory inspection of this boyfriend to know that there did not appear to be any injury, at least nothing serious. He took a deep breath and covered Magnus’ hands with is own.

“It’s OK Magnus, I’m here, now I need you to calm down, and tell me what’s going on.” Alec used his soothing ‘I’m the big brother and I’m in control of the situation’ voice, it always seemed to help calm Izzy down. Angel knows nobody could get worked up like Izzy. 

It appeared to work, as Magnus took a deep shuddering breath and spared a moment to wipe the tears clumsily from his face. Alec had never seen his boyfriend so unhinged, and worried about how he had gotten into this state. 

“I received a call over two hours ago from one of my vampire contacts. They informed me that a Shadowhunter had been killed while on patrol down by the river. I knew that you were headed that direction so I tried to call and it went straight to voicemail. I texted and got no response, so I tried to call Jace, and HIS phone went straight to voicemail, so I called Isabelle who…. Oh Dear God we need to call Isabelle! She was in a panic when I spoke to her…..”

Alec reached into Magnus’ jeans pocket and removed his phone since his own wasn’t working. “I’m calling now, it’s fine.” Alec dialed Izzy’s number and waited for the storm, he knew she would be furious. If given the chance Isabelle would always choose rage over any other emotion. She had been out with Simon tonight, otherwise she would have been at the Institute, and could possibly have had information that would have calmed Magnus. Instead she had fed into it, and since she had been with Simon it was almost certain that he had called Clary. Alec flinched slightly as he thought what Jace would be going home to as Clary would likely have rushed to the Institute and been in the same state as Izzy, who was currently screaming at Alec about being careless and irresponsible. Alec worked to keep from laughing at the irony in that one. Once she had spent her fury Alec asked her to please call Jace and warn him to contact Clary. She agreed and Alec hung up. He noticed that during the entire call Magnus had kept his arms wrapped around Alec’s waist. 

“Hey, you ok?” Alec asked as he lifted Magnus’ face so their eyes could meet. Magnus’ eyes were red rimmed and still watery, which made Alec flinch again. 

“I thought you were gone Alec, I thought you were never coming home again and I just…. I didn’t…. I have no idea what I would have done.” Magnus started to sob quietly and lowered his head to Alec’s shoulder. Alec felt his heart twist in his chest, he never could stand to see Magnus upset. 

“Shh… It’s ok I’m here, it’s ok Baby I’m here now.” He stroked Magnus’ hair back as he spoke directly into his ear. Alec was not overly fond of pet names, but he figured if ever there were a time to pull out all the stops, this was probably it. “I had no idea that you knew what had happened, or I would have found a way to call you I swear. My phone is broken and so is Jace’s; If I had known I would have found a way to reach you Magnus I’m so sorry. Shhh…..”

“Alec you…. you’re…..” Magnus looked up and wrinkled his nose, “actually you’re dripping on the carpet and you STINK Darling.”

Alec chuckled as his boyfriend seemed to come back to himself. “Yeah, I took a little dip in the Hudson tonight, before getting covered in the remains of a Behemoth. I could use a shower. Keep me company?” Magnus nodded and Alec grabbed his hand to pull him through the loft into the bathroom. Magnus lounged against the sink as Alec showered and told him all of the details of the nights tragedy. As he stepped out of the shower he found that Magnus had brought his most comfortable sweats, Alec slipped them on and dried his hair with the towel. “I guess we’ll have to go get me another new phone tomorrow. The fifth one in six months, maybe I shouldn’t bother!”

“You need a phone, I should think tonights activities would be proof enough of that. However I do believe this time I’m insisting that you let me cast an impermeable spell or two on it, they are getting quite expensive, even with the insurance.” Magnus stepped forward and placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders. “Although I will buy a thousand new phones if it means that you are safe. I was so worried, I really thought you weren’t coming home.”

Alec settled his arms around Magnus’ waist and whispered “I didn’t know Magnus, I’m so sorry. I never would have let you get so upset. You know that only death could keep me from coming home to you, don’t you?” 

“I wasn’t ready to be confronted with that so soon, I didn’t think it would be so hard already. I just…I love you Alec.” Magnus looked down. It was still difficult for him to show his vulnerabilities. Alec knew he was trying, but after so many centuries of being strong it did not come easy for Magnus to trust Alec with his weaknesses. Even his weakness for Alec. Alec decided that if Magnus needed to be weak, then it was his turn to be strong. Suddenly he was grateful for the Fortitude rune Jace had marked on his left shoulder. It had seemed superfluous at the time, but it would come in handy now. “Hold onto me,” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear. 

Magnus looked confused as Alec slid his hands downward, cupping his hands on either side of Magnus’ hips before whispering again “Hold onto me. Let me take care of you tonight.” He slid his hands down further until one hand rested on the back of either of Magnus’ thighs. Magnus gasped as Alec lifted him up, his arms around Alec’s neck tightening as a result, and legs wrapping around his hips. 

“Have you lost your mind?” Magnus whispered back in surprise, “where are we going?”

Alec grinned “Maybe I have, so you should enjoy it while it lasts. And where do you THINK we’re going?” 

Alec carried his boyfriend into their bedroom and gently settled him among the pillows on their bed. He supported his weight above Magnus and kissed him softly, one hand stroking his shoulder. "Is this ok?" Alec asked "If you would rather we can go to sleep. I'll hold you all night long either way. Whatever you want. I promise."

Magnus smiled "Yes, I do want this. I just want to be with you." He smirked slightly "Besides when have I ever NOT wanted you?"

Alec shifted his weight so that he was laying next to Magnus, his free hand stroking Magnus' hair as they kissed, soft and slow. Their kisses building in intensity, Alec was moving carefully, gently, wanting to take his time. The physical side of Magnus and Alec's relationship had always been easy, at least easier than the emotional part. Magnus had centuries of experience (though Alec tried not to think about that too much), and as a Shadowhunter everything physical was easy for Alec, his body learning and adjusting to new activities with ease. Alec knew that his problem existed in that he was not good with words, it was hard for him to express himself. He preferred to show people how he felt rather than to tell them. Tonight was the perfect example; Magnus needed reassurances, and the easiest way for Alec to give them was to show Magnus how he felt, how much he loved him.

Alec moved to kissing down Magnus' throat. When he reached the collarbone he lifted himself up, repositioning himself so that he was kneeling between Magnus' legs, his weight held by his left arm over Magnus' shoulder. He continued with his slow progression as he worked to remove Magnus' shirt, carefully popping open one button at a time, kissing a path in the wake of undone buttons. Magnus let out a small moan as Alec reached the last button. Alec smiled as he started moving back up Magnus' torso, placing careful kisses as he went. Magnus huffed in frustration, although it seemed to be short lived as Alec pressed his lips onto Magnus' chest. He bit down just hard enough to leave a mark, sucking gently to darken it before soothing over the spot with soft lips. Alec pressed a quick kiss to Magnus' mouth before gliding down his torso once again. 

Alec ran his lips back and forth over the skin above Magnus's jeans as he swiftly undid his belt buckle. He popped the button on Magnus' jeans easily, and slid the zipper down carefully, earning a quiet whimper from Magnus. Alec rocked back on his heels as he pulled Magnus' jeans off. He took a moment to appreciate the fact that Magnus rarely wore any underwear. He wasn't sure if it was because Magnus knew that it was sexy, or just because his pants were so tight they weren't really practical or necessary. Probably some combination of the two. The reason wasn't really important, he supposed; it worked for both of them and that's all that really mattered. Alec looked up into Magnus's eyes as he pressed kisses to the inside of one thigh. Magnus' eyelids slid down, his eyes full of nothing but lust. His eyes shot back open as Alec moved his lips to run down the length of his shaft, tongue darting out every so often in tiny licks. Magnus arched back into the pillows behind him and not for the first time Alec was grateful for the ridiculous amount of fluffy pillows Magnus insisted on keeping on their bed. A strangled sigh escaped from Magnus' lips as Alec took as much of his length as he could into his mouth, his tongue swirling little circles along the underside as he went. Alec had been paying attention to Magnus' little secrets, and he was a quick study. Quick enough that soon Magnus was writhing and gasping under his ministrations. Alec knew from the tension in Magnus' muscles that he was getting close to the edge, and Alec wasn't ready for that just yet. As he released Magnus he received a sound of frustration, which he quickly soothed with a kiss. "Not yet Baby, wait for me?" he whispered as he moved to remove his own sweats. 

Magnus seemed amenable to the idea, pulling Alec close with both arms. "Just hurry up and stop being such a tease!"

Alec let out a low chuckle as he reached for the lubricant that was always in his bedside table drawer. "I don't want to go too fast, I might hurt you." 

"Excuses excuses," Magnus muttered as Alec spread lube over his fingers. He kissed Magnus tenderly before asking "Ready?"

Magnus nodded and gave a breathy "Yes," before Alec carefully slid one finger into his lover. He began to work that single finger slowly, loosening Magnus' muscles bit by bit. The addition of a second finger was greeted with a little whine from Magnus. "Relax Baby, I won't go on until you're ready." Alec coaxed quietly. He curved his fingers in just the way he knew would make Magnus jolt with pleasure, tiny gasps leaving his lips as Alec hit just the right spot. He continued to work his fingers slowly until a third could be added. He met much less resistance this time and he knew that Magnus was as ready as he could be. He removed his fingers and kissed Magnus deeply as he began to slick himself with more lube. "I'll go slow," he promised, "Just tell me when you're ready."

"Yes, please Alec!" Magnus was panting slightly as he tried to pull Alec even closer. Alec first retrieved one of the pillows from the head of the bed. It was a purple satin pillow, Alec was fond of it because of its firm filling and soft fabric, no sequins or embroidery to scratch at the skin. He raised Magnus' hips and slid the pillow underneath him for support before he began to press himself into Magnus. It felt so good he thought he would lose his mind. He used all of his strength to go slow as he had promised, ever cautious not to hurt his lover by moving carelessly. When he was fully seated he drew a shaking breath, glad for the chance to still his movements under the pretense of allowing Magnus some time to adjust. In reality he knew that he needed these few little moments to prepare himself, or else all of his deliberate slowness and patience so far would be for nothing; he would finish far too soon. 

Alec reached up and twined his fingers with Magnus' hand next to their heads. He started slowly and deliberately kissing down Magnus' neck, along his collarbone, waiting until he heard Magnus whisper to him. "Please Alec, please."

Alec began to pull out slowly, his lips never leaving Magnus' the entire time. They both gave little moans as he began to push in again, still moving slowly and deliberately, wanting to make sure he wasn't causing Magnus any pain. He felt the fingers of Magnus' free hand twist into his hair, and his heels press into Alec's thighs, spurring him on. Alec thrust more forcefully now, making sure to hit that spot that made Magnus whimper in the most beautiful way, and he knew it wouldn't be long for either of them now. He continued to increase his speed until they were both panting, lips no longer connected but breaths mingling against heated skin. Alec could feel the friction of Magnus' length between their sweaty stomachs. He could feel that he himself was close, and not wanting to leave Magnus behind he whispered directly into his ear, his voice low and husky "come for me Baby, please. Let me make you feel good. Let me love you."

That was all it took, and suddenly Magnus was shaking and clenching around him, Alec's name tumbling repeatedly from his lips. With one more thrust Alec was there as well, sighing Magnus' name into his own release, feeling all of the energy he had left draining in his pleasure. They collapsed together in a sweaty, sticky heap, Alec continued to press soft kisses along Magnus' collarbone until he regained enough strength to lift himself off and to the side. He reached for the hand towel he kept ready for just such occasions and used it to lovingly wipe Magnus' stomach clean before collapsing back against the pillows. 

They were quiet for a long time before Magnus finally piped up, "So I'm your Baby now, am I?" he asked with a smirk.

Alec lowered his head and blushed "I don't know, I thought you would like it. I won't use it again if you don't."

Magnus rolled onto his side and pressed his head into the side of Alec's neck "No, I do actually. I like it."

Alec smiled "Ok then you're my Baby. But only when we're alone, and don't ever tell Jace or I'll never live it down!"

"Darling, if you treat me like that you can ask for anything you want." Magnus replied lazily through a grin.

"Alright, then tomorrow morning I want to take you out for breakfast, for pancakes."

"I don't know, I think technically it's already morning, and I hadn't planned on getting up until noon at least...."

Alec kissed Magnus' forehead "I tell you what, I know a place that serves pancakes all day long." 

"You've got yourself a deal Baby" Magnus smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been rattling around in my head for weeks now, like an itch I couldn't scratch! First real try at PwP; I don't think this is where my talents lie. But OK there it is anyway. Please enjoy. Comments/ suggestions are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
